Lunch Time Talk
by rascalkitty
Summary: Mustang wants to talk with Ed, alone. BoyXBoy sorry for the summary, not feeling good but I promised to upload stories like a month ago.


Lunch Time Talk

A/N: Another RP. I seem to have no life outside of RPing….. Oh well, ENJOI!

"Fullmetal, I need to talk with you." Roy mustang said, looking down on the boy in front of him. He watched as his other subordinates leave for lunch. Roy motioned for the blonde shrimp to follow him into his office.

Ed glared at mustang. "Whatever it is can be said here and now if it's so important. If not, I'm leaving."

Roy reached for Ed and pulled him into his office by his arm.

"H-hey! Let go of me, mustang!" Ed protested. He didn't like where this was going.

Roy gave him his signature smirk and shut the doors. He pushed Ed onto the couch. "Listen when your elders are telling you something. And especially if they're taller than you."

"Urk! Are you trying to call me sh...sh...the s word?" Ed stood up and pulled mustang by the shirt collar, "just because you're a little bit taller than I am doesn't mean I can't beat you into the ground!"

Roy took this chance to kiss Ed, stepping away quickly.

Ed paused and blushed, "wh-what was that..."

Roy smirked and walked closer. "Why? You want more?"

Ed leaned back, "I never said that!" he leaned back too far and ended up falling and sitting back down on the couch.

"You sure? You seem to want more..." Roy smirked, sitting down on Ed's lap.

Ed looked away, blushing madly. "Who would want anything from the likes of you?!"

"Would like their numbers? I'm sure half of Central's women and a few men wouldn't mind telling you in detail." Roy smirked again and moved his hips slightly.

Ed glanced up at mustang. "I...I don't believe you..." at this point he was just being stubborn, but in truth Ed was beyond curious.

"Really?" Roy asked, his voice husky as he leaned down to kiss Ed.

Ed didn't say anything and looked at mustang. He simply nodded his head stubbornly.

Roy kissed Ed and slipped his hand into his pants. Roy slowly changed their positions to where Ed was sitting on his lap. Roy kissed Ed deeper than before.

Ed let a moan slip out and he tried to protest, "st-stop..." but he gave in and began to kiss the colonel back.

Roy smirked into the kiss and started undoing Ed's tight leather pants. When he couldn't get Ed's pants off, he broke the kiss with a curse and he looked down at the offending piece of clothing. He smirked when an idea came to him.

"What is it?" Ed said breathlessly when mustang parted. He was just starting to get into it...

"Pants. Off. Now." Roy commanded, kissing Ed again.

"Excuse me?!" Ed wouldn't be ordered around, "can't do it yourself?" he added smugly.

"Oh I can of I want but what fun would that be?" Roy smirked, running his hands over Ed's ass slowly.

Ed blushed and glared. He stood up reluctantly and began to strip slowly and teasingly.

Roy smirked and grabbed Ed's now naked body. He pulled the boy onto his lap and moved Ed's hips slowly against his.

Ed blushed and moved his hips in sync with Mustang's, kissing him and licking his lips.

Roy quickly got hard and he moaned. He pushed Ed onto his back on the couch and attacked his neck, sucking and nipping on the sensitive flesh. He left a few hickeys before going on to Ed's perked nipples.

Ed moaned and inhaled sharply when mustang reached his nipples. "Nnnng..."

Roy hummed and moved farther down, leaving hickeys every so often.

Ed moaned with every move mustang made on top of his body.

Roy reached Ed's member and engulfed it in his mouth. He pushed a finger inside Ed's entrance.

Ed gasped out in embarrassment, "n-no! Stop!"

Roy ignored him and continued what he was doing. He added another finger and his tongue swirled around the tip of Ed's member.

Ed bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. He gripped the couch tightly and arched his back.

Roy pulled off of Ed. "Tell me what you want, Ed."

Roy smirked, adding a third finger and searching for Ed's sweet spot.

Ed moaned and gasped, "I..I want you in me…." he spoke breathlessly.

"What was that? I didn't quiet catch that." Roy teased, pulling his fingers out and running his hands over Ed's thighs.

"Dammit! You heard me! Now stop teasing me and just fuck me already!" Ed pulled Roy into a deep kiss, biting his lip.

Roy moaned into the kiss and thrusted into Ed hard, pushing the boy back towards the arm of the couch a little. He waited for Ed to get adjusted, kissing him deeply and running his tongue along Ed's lips.

Ed moaned loudly, "uuung... Mustang!" he wrapped his arms around Mustang's neck and locked his lips to Roy's.

Roy thrusted hard into Ed and repeated that motion over and over. He kissed Ed back and his tongue sought entrance to Ed's mouth.

Ed opened his mouth willingly and moaned onto the kiss. He entangled his fingers through Mustang's hair, attempting to pull him closer.

Roy delved his tongue in and his hand went down to Ed's length, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Nnnng!" Ed arched his back and wrapped his legs around Roy.

Roy pounded into the boy. He was delighted that Ed was making those noises and it turned him on even more.

Ed tried to hold his voice out of embarrassment, and shivered with ecstasy.

Roy kissed Ed again and thrusted into the boy, hitting Ed's sweet spot.

Ed let out a gasp and cling tightly to mustang, "oh god..."

"What Ed? Tell me what you want." Roy said, hitting that spot again.

"I... Want more..." Ed said between breaths. He looked at Mustang lustfully, face flushed and kissed him.

Roy returned the kiss and thrusted faster, his hand running along Ed's member.

"S-stop...I'm...I'm gonna cum..." Ed moaned.

Roy just smirked and moved his hand faster.

Ed thrust his head back and cried out as he orgasmed.

Roy moaned at Ed's sudden tightness and spilled his seed deep inside of the young alchemist. He pulled out when he was done and walked to his desk, taking out tissues and cleaning himself off. He walked back to Ed and gave him the box of tissues.

Ed grabbed the tissues and cleaned off his own body, not once looking at mustang.

Roy watched Ed as he finished cleaning himself off and getting dressed. "Nice talking with you, Fullmetal."

"Hmph..." the boy just blushed and pouted, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed.

Roy laughed and walked behind him, hugging him. "I bet we will have a lot more to talk about." Mustang said as he opened the door for Ed.

Ed scoffed and gave a small smile, "talk...right."

Mustang pinched Ed's ass and quickly shut his office doors.

Ed jumped and banged on the door. "You ass!"

"Yes I do have a nice ass. See you tomorrow~" Roy sung from behind the door.

Ed shook his head and smiled as he walked away.


End file.
